


Visions of Marco

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 旧文补档我们的潜意识会不自觉地出卖我们。而那又是我们的错吗？





	1. Chapter 1

二十一岁的Mats从来不觉得自己有什么需要改变的，他现在坐在鲁尔大学图书馆里一个舒服的角落里，耳朵里塞着耳机，看在上帝的份上，耳机线是那种平常人碰都不会的金黄色。他正在准备着自己的最后一门期末考试，组织行为学，教授在课上给的讲义并不能保证他在考试的时候得到2.0以上的分数，所以现在他坐在他已经坐了差不多三个小时的扶手椅里，就一直盯着据说是可能会考到的案例，试图从里面挖出一丁点可能会对考试有帮助的内容来。  
除去期末考试之外，Mats意识到他还有一个项目报告要上交，是关于消费者行为学的小组作业。想到这一点的时候他正在打字的手突然停了下来，放在黑色的键盘上一时不知道接下来应该做些什么。项目报告意味着没完没了的模型运算和数据分析，他不像另一个小组的Benedikt那样有一个计算机学院的男朋友和那个他总是记不住名字的同学，也是计算机学院的，好像是Ralf还是什么来帮忙。Mats扯下了右耳朵上挂着的耳机，让正在播放的音乐变得奇怪了起来，他可是一个人做的模型，这个项目如果要在死线之前交上的话他这一个星期都不用睡觉了。  
小组作业简直就是灾难，Mats在笔记本电脑的键盘上磕了一下头，但是这也没有用，就算他拿脑袋把笔记本电脑的屏幕磕出一个坑来也不能改变项目报告马上就要提交了的事实。他坐在扶手椅上，原本舒服的姿势现在却让他感觉如坐针毡，整个课程是个灾难、小组作业是个灾难、随后带来的一切也是灾难。如果他有预见未来的能力，他就绝对不会选消费者行为学的实践部分来抵学分。  
“这就是我们组的项目简介，请问有什么问题吗？”Mats回想着他们小组的项目第一次在三个组前面presentation的场景，他作为组长首当其冲地承担了其他小组成员不怀好意的目光，并在脸上摆出了自认为最完美无缺的笑容，真的，这种笑容如果被Pret的女员工看到的话Mats很确定自己可以换来一杯免费的咖啡。他看到另一个小组的组长Benedikt的手举在空中，他的心里有种不太好的预感。  
“其他都挺好的，但是Mats，你有没有想过你们这个项目其实在鲁尔大学没有市场吗？”  
“我认为收费的午休室并不仅仅是校园式大学的必需品，你也看到了，我们项目的参考案例中有提到澳大利亚和美国的一些样本，对于鲁尔大学这样的非校园式大学来说，它也有它的必要性。”Mats一口气说完这些话，看到坐在塑料椅子上的Benedikt脸上还是那种他不太喜欢的严肃表情，他就知道对方是有备而来的，“波鸿虽然不是个大城市，但是也不是所有的人都能中午回去睡一会儿，当然我可以理解你反对我这个项目的心情，毕竟你们组的项目是在学校里推行自助咖啡机。”  
他注意到Benedikt脸上的表情更加难看了，如果不是在教室里他甚至觉得Benedikt会走过来给他一拳。但是对方组长保持了应有的礼貌和涵养，只是说了一句“我知道了”就没有继续刁难他。  
“我为我刚才的表现道歉。”Mats在所有的小组报告做完之后第一时间走到了Benedikt坐着的塑料椅子前面，对方还在低头看着自己的笔记，上面乱七八糟地记了一堆Mats看不懂的东西，Mats在心里默默地加了一条在期末的时候千万不能找Benedikt借笔记，“作为补偿我应该请你喝一杯咖啡。”  
“按照你们组的消费者洞察报告，你不是应该请我去睡午觉吗？”Benedikt抬头看着他，脸上终于不再是那副严肃的表情而患上了一个似有似无的微笑，“我开玩笑，银行旁边那家咖啡馆怎么样，我经常去那一家，还不错。”

他没有去拿走“别人的东西”的想法，当然他也觉得不能简单地将Benedikt归结为某一个家伙的附属品，这不符合他选修的社会学课程的原则。一杯咖啡也许就足够了，Mats在盯着自己面前白色杯子里的意式浓缩和焦糖饼干的时候这么想着，但是随之而来的并不仅仅是一杯咖啡，还有许许多多的咖啡，那个从哈尔腾来的家伙甚至在另一个Workshop中和他分到了一个小组。  
这是件好事，在某种意义上来说，Mats终于可以把自己从无尽的建模中解脱出来，那些看着模型就是得不出想要的数据的晚上仿佛踏着轻骑兵序曲的节拍朝着远处一去不返。Benedikt承担了建模和运算的任务，Mats需要做的是他擅长的、策略上的一些问题，当然Mats怀疑Benedikt是把大部分的工作丢给了他的男朋友Manuel，不过这不是他需要关心的问题。  
“去喝杯咖啡吗？”Mats把装着他们Workshop第二次presentation录像的存储卡隔着两张桌子丢给Benedikt，存储卡在空中划出一道好看的弧线，Benedikt伸手抓住了那张存储卡，耸了耸肩膀。“不，谢谢，我约了其他人。”  
“我猜不是Ralf。”  
“不是，Manu要我跟他去盖尔森基兴，我觉得我得去超市买个三明治。”  
“那好吧，我觉得我可以自己去买一杯外卖咖啡。”  
Benedikt朝他露出了一个抱歉的笑容，用Mats见过最快的速度把桌子上乱七八糟的档案资料和电脑收拾起来之后离开了这间教室。Mats看着空无一物的桌面，无聊地拿出手机来刷了一会儿推特，他并没有自己去喝杯咖啡的想法，也许去其他任何地方都比自己去咖啡馆买一杯外卖咖啡要合适。

Mats坐了最近的一班火车去了多特蒙德，一路上他无聊地拿了一张报纸看，还没等他看完第三版报纸就发现已经到了多特蒙德。于是他把那张报纸塞到自己的背包里，和那些让人心神不宁的课本、案例材料和笔记本放在一起。他经常来多特蒙德，只是因为在这里能买到不少在波鸿买不到的CD，有些还是美国发行的版本。  
CD店在这个时候并没有多少人，Mats站在一个架子前面研究着几张新CD，都买下他们并不是明智的选择。他注意到旁边站着一个和他年纪看起来差不多，或者更年轻一点的家伙，有着浮夸的金色头发，戴着某个流行品牌的耳机，低头看着一张流行歌手的新专辑。Mats放下手里的那张CD，饶有兴趣的看着那个年轻人在两张CD之间选来选去。  
“如果我是你的话，就选这张。”他忍不住走过去拿走了那个年轻人手里的一张CD，这是他会喜欢的风格，但是不知道这个年轻人是不是和他自己品味相同。  
“那我就信你一回。”年轻人拿走了Mats手里的那张CD，并把自己手里的那张放回了架子上，他朝着Mats扯了扯嘴角，这让Mats更有兴趣了。年轻人打量着Mats和他拿着的几张CD，“看起来你喜欢这种风格，我倒是从来没听过。”  
“要不送给你一张好了。”Mats把一张自己已经结了帐的一张英国乐队的CD塞到年轻人的手里，不过是十欧元的事情，如果能让他高兴的话。  
“作为感谢我应该去请你喝一杯。”年轻人稍微抬头看着他，Mats注意到这个年轻人笑起来和Benedikt很不一样，但是也是很让人喜欢的笑容。  
“我希望不是去喝咖啡，虽然我今天晚上还有作业没有弄完。”  
“你在TUD？”  
“不，鲁尔大学，我是Mats。你是TUD的？”  
年轻人摇了摇头，脸上还是那个微笑，“我在明斯特艺术学院，Marco Reus，叫我Marco。”他说完，又好像突然想到什么一样，从自己背着的双肩背包里翻着什么，最后把一张压得有些折痕的参观券塞到了Mats的手里，“我们的学生展览，你可以去看看。”  
“如果我能把作业做完的话，现在我更感兴趣的是咱们去喝点什么。”

半瓶啤酒并不能够打发一个不想完成作业和报告的晚上，两瓶啤酒也许是刚刚好的量，但是也不够过瘾。坐在Mats对面的Marco听着Mats聊他上一次去Rock am Ring的事情，并时不时地给自己灌下更多的酒精饮料。“你们的学生展览是那种我可以在博物馆里看到的油画和版画还是那种我看不懂到底在干什么的展览，比如给我一堆发霉的饼干然后告诉我这是艺术？”  
“我学平面设计，这次展览主要是我们的一些海报作品和摄影作品，至少我提交的作品不是几个啤酒瓶子。”  
“请你原谅一个商学院的学生，我一直觉得自己没什么艺术细胞。”  
“如果你不着急回波鸿的话，我可以给你详细地讲一讲西方艺术史，不过你肯定会睡着。”  
“那请你把你的床借给我。”

Mats去明斯特的时候特意给Marco挑了几张他认为Marco会喜欢的CD，为了那个展览他特意让Benedikt帮他在Workshop请一天假。“记得回来的时候请我喝咖啡。”Benedikt在答应了他的请求之后补上了这么一句，Mats点了点头，但是最后他还是忘了这件事。  
就像他忘记了那天晚上他们到底喝了多少酒一样，他只记得那天晚上他的报告一个字都没有写。第二天早上他问Marco要不要喝一杯咖啡的时候，他得到了这样的回答。  
“你是不是用‘喝一杯咖啡’这句话约过很多人，以至于我在请你喝一杯的时候你都说‘不要咖啡’了。”  
“相信我Marco，我只是不想在晚上的时候喝咖啡而已。”他这么说着，到厨房里给他们两个煮了两杯咖啡。

“作为一个门外汉，我现在急切地希望你能给我介绍一下这些都是什么。”  
“主题是‘梦境’，这应该是这几次展览中最简单的一个主题了。”Marco站在他的身后，随意地把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，“我参考了埃舍尔的作品，但是我觉得梦境不应该是这个样子的。”  
“你觉得梦境应该是什么样的？”  
Marco笑了笑，胳膊依旧放在Mats的肩膀上，让背着双肩背包的Mats觉得自己的肩膀在痛苦地哀嚎，“我昨天梦见你来看我的个人展览了。”  
“等你办个人展览的时候我一定会过来。”  
“不不不，我不是这个意思，我是说，梦境也许是我们一直在想的东西，也许能实现，也许不能。”  
“我们一般叫它‘潜意识’，Marco。”  
“我一直记不住这些很难的词，有些时候我和Kevin得去拿杜登词典才知道一些词是什么意思。”  
Mats很庆幸自己在明斯特留宿的时候没有见到Marco的合租室友Kevin，按照Marco的说法，这位明斯特大学计算机专业的程序员也许要通宵好几个晚上来完成实验室的项目。“Kevin他们实验室的大牛要申请CMU，我估计他也有点动心。”  
他没说什么，听着Marco在他旁边说着自己的设计，说他对于所谓梦境的理解，说下一个展览，最后Marco停了下来，问了他一个问题。  
“你觉得你算是我的男朋友吗？”  
“当然算。”他这么回答，他实在是太困了，都没听清Marco之后说了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

Marco比他晚一年毕业，当他的男朋友在明斯特为了毕业展览忙得焦头烂额的时候，Mats也在慕尼黑的一家咨询公司过着每天工作十小时的生活。比起在波鸿，他们两个见面的频率要降低了几个百分点，但是这并不能阻止Mats在每个不需要加班的周末坐着ICE到多特蒙德Marco的家里去见他。偶尔他会在法兰克福中转，把也许还在投行加班的Benedikt叫出来吃一顿简单的午餐，墨西哥卷饼、意大利面或者其他什么能在半个小时之内解决的东西。Benedikt嘲笑他变成了三流爱情电影中艺术家的痴情男友，他没直接回答，只是告诉Benedikt他的嘴角粘着墨西哥卷饼上的番茄酱。  
“所以，按照一般的剧情发展，你需要赚好多好多钱来养你的小Marco。”Benedikt咬了一口鸡肉卷饼，又拿起一旁的纸巾胡乱擦了擦嘴角的番茄酱，Mats有些同情地看着自己的大学同学被投行折磨成这个样子，他吃墨西哥卷饼的样子简直像三个月没有吃一顿饱饭。  
“事实是，我现在不可能突然变成一个亿万富豪来给Marco买下一栋房子让他当工作室来画画，等一下，Marco是个设计师，不是你说的那种整天画油画的画家。”  
“反正我也不知道这到底有什么区别，就像Ralf跟我说他是做测试的，不是像Manu搞开发的一样。在我看来他们都是一样的，在电脑前面不知道干什么。”  
“其实我也不太懂，不过Benni你确定你要在投行这个地方继续工作下去吗，我总觉得你在投行上班以后整个人都老了十岁。”  
Benedikt翻了个白眼，把手里的卷饼包装纸揉皱之后丢到了一旁的垃圾桶里。“谢谢你对我的关心，也请你帮我介绍一个不用加班但是赚的工资比现在多的工作好吗？”  
在Benedikt的公司楼下和他告别的时候Mats突然觉得自己有一点点感伤，之前他们在波鸿的时候会穿着牛仔裤和最普通的印着“RUB”的帽衫，坐在Workshop一点都不舒服的塑料椅子上为了项目互相进行不带人身攻击的争论。如今他看着Benedikt穿着投行里几乎每个人都在穿的白色衬衫，脖子上还煞有介事地系着领带，如果今天不是他的休息日的话，Mats也会是这样一副打扮。他们都不是什么年轻的学生了，工资和房租还有生计让每个人焦头烂额。  
在这个时候Mats就会发现自己是多么迫切地想要见到Marco。

“我希望你已经吃过了午饭，亲爱的。”  
Mats蹑手蹑脚地走进Marco他们的工作室，谢天谢地现在里面只有Marco一个人，他看着Marco蹲在地上拿着放大镜仔细地看着一幅好像是刚刚冲印出来的巨幅照片，金色的头发和黑白的照片形成了一种好看的对比。他走过去，小心地绕开了那张照片，这间工作室里的任何一件东西也许都价值连城。Marco抬起头来看着他，凑过去在Mats的嘴上吻了一下，放大镜被他随意地丢在脚边，“三明治，还有一杯柠檬汁。”  
“看来我晚上得带你去吃点正经东西，三明治和沙拉完全不在考虑范围之内。”他的吻落在了Marco的鼻尖上，工作室里的确有一股淡淡的柠檬味道，他不太确定这是Marco中午喝的柠檬汁的味道还是Marco习惯用的那种沐浴乳。“毕业之后你应该搬过来和我一起住，至少这样你不会总是忘记吃午饭。”  
“得了吧。”Marco重新拾起那个被他冷落了的放大镜，继续在照片上寻找着可能会出现的打印错误，“你自己中午吃什么都不知道，别告诉我你今天中午是在ICE上吃了两块巧克力蛋糕。”  
“我在法兰克福和Benni吃了个墨西哥卷饼，顺便讨论了一下我之后的发展规划。”  
他注意到Marco抬起头来撇了撇嘴，但是他不太确定这个表情到底代表着什么。“Benni跟我说我必须要成为一个亿万富翁，然后给你在乡间买一栋像莫奈那样带花园池塘的房子，让你在里面当一个每天除了画画做饭不做其他事情的‘艺术家’。”  
“先不说后面这些规划成功的可能性有多少，前提条件是你得先成为一个亿万富翁啊Hummels先生。”Marco故意用了Mats的客户才会称呼他的头衔，脸上的笑容变得更加明显了。他站到桌子旁边，过了不一会儿就索性坐到了堆着光盘和各种标签打印纸的桌子上，这样让他和Mats看起来差不多高。“我又不是那种死了之后才会赚钱的艺术家，说不定我会比你先成为亿万富翁，这年头设计师也可以赚钱。”  
Mats过去把手放到Marco的腰上，虽然他的Marco现在身上穿着的是明斯特艺术学院为毕业生统一发的白色T恤，上面还印着不知道是造型系哪一个学生设计的图案，但是他还是能够隔着白色的布料摸到Marco腰部的线条。Marco顺势把头靠在他的肩膀上，这让他更加确定刚才那种淡淡的柠檬味并不是中午的那一杯柠檬汁。“为了这个该死的照片，你多长时间没好好休息了？”  
“我忘了。”  
这次的吻更像是一种安慰，当第二个吻到来之前Marco放在桌子上的手机响了起来，他伸手把手机捞了过来，看了一眼屏幕之后发出了一声无奈的叹息。  
“Kevin，我希望他不是出门忘记带钥匙了。”  
Mats的手依然放在Marco的腰上，于是Marco靠在他的肩膀上接这个他一点也不想接的电话。“Kevin你最好有什么十万火急的事情。”  
“Kagawa的临行聚会，Marco你还是过来吧，我觉得——”  
“算了我今天晚上有约。”  
“你可以把Mats一起带过来，大家又不是没见过，反正不就是多几杯啤酒的问题。”  
Marco把电话放到一旁，用一种询问的眼神看着Mats，“我无所谓”，他得到这样的回复，于是在电话那头的Kevin连续喊了三声“Marco你到底在干什么”之后他终于把电话重新放到了自己的耳朵旁边。  
“几点钟，在什么地方？”

这和Mats想象中的艺术学院毕业展览不太一样，他努力地回想着自己在一年前的毕业典礼上是什么样子，也许只有相机里还没洗出来的照片可以给他答案。无非是一些无聊的合影，一个Workshop的人站在一起露出尴尬的傻笑，只是因为拍照的地方太阳太大，每个人都想快一点逃离那个地方。他以为艺术学院的毕业展来会有更多他想象中的“艺术元素”，但是他发现自己错了，这和他看过的展览并没有什么区别，除了每个毕业生的展区都有真正的作者在那里给来参观的人做讲解之外。他很快就找到了Marco的展区，第一眼看到的就是他在Marco的工作室里看到很多次的那张巨幅照片。Marco的合租室友Kevin在旁边整理着投影仪，他的“小艺术家”在那里对着兢兢业业工作的程序员指手画脚。  
“祝贺你终于成为了一个……有着毕业证书的设计师，亲爱的。”  
他的这句话换来了Marco脸上的一个微笑，但是不到一秒钟，那个笑容就消失了。Marco依旧用着Mats认为“有点太快了”的语速和Kevin抱怨着展览厅里的网速和这个似乎怎么也修不好的投影仪。他的室友用同样不客气的语气回应着那些明显不仅仅是因为客观原因而积累起来的怒火。“亲爱的，在你继续冲着Kevin发脾气之前，难道你都不舍得给我一个吻吗？”  
“在我把这个该死的投影仪弄好之前我没有心情。”  
“那我是不是可以理解为你不介意我吻你？”

他躺在床上看着自己的手机推特，Marco在他旁边不知道在用Ipad干什么，于是他好奇地凑过去看着他的“小艺术家”的Ipad屏幕，却发现对方好像在拿Ipad自带的记事本写东西。  
“你在写什么，日记？”  
“不用想也知道我不是那种会记日记的人。”Marco停下了自己手指在Ipad屏幕上敲敲打打的动作，回过头来看着他。“昨天晚上做了一个有意思的梦，我想记下来。”  
“你梦见什么了？”  
“我梦见我开了一个个人展览，然后你是我的赞助人。”  
Mats吻了吻他的肩膀，胡茬蹭在他身上的时候Marco说了一句“等我把这一段写完，Mats。”但是Mats并没有那么听话。  
“看来我必须要成为一个亿万富翁了，这样你就可以在你的画里加上带池塘的花园或者是从卧室窗户看到的湖面了。”  
“我不介意早上起来之后看到窗户外面的停车场。”Marco翻了个身，把Ipad放到旁边的桌子上。“现在又不是几个世纪之前，Kevin那个程序员也不一定能赚多少钱。”  
“那你想好去哪里了吗，如果你愿意来巴伐利亚的话——”  
“不，我暂时不想离开北威州，巴伐利亚对我来说有点远。”  
Mats盯着白色的天花板，Marco不知道什么时候睡着了，他平稳的呼吸声传到Mats的耳朵里。他想到了Benedikt跟他在某一个午餐的时候抱怨过的，关于Manuel在北威工作而他自己在法兰克福加班的事情，这不是什么好的榜样，Mats这样想着，如果他在咨询公司晋升到更高的职位而Marco在北威当设计师，这就意味着他们要花费大量的时间和精力在ICE和整理日程表上。  
这简直和恋爱的本质背道而驰。  
“也许Benni说的是对的。”Mats还是无法入睡，也许是天气的原因，也许是下午他喝的那一杯咖啡的原因，他小声地这样对自己说，“我应该成为一个亿万富翁。”


	3. Chapter 3

Marco的朋友Kevin后来也成了Mats的朋友，还有Kevin的朋友，从日本来的Kagawa。当然Mats在慕尼黑认识的同事Sven后来也成了Marco谈得来的朋友。Mats意识到他们两个的社交圈子和生活在以一种他都没想到的速度迅速地交缠在一起，即使他已经从慕尼黑那家让人崩溃的公司辞职（顺便他也让Sven逃离了苦海，毕竟给自己打工总比给别人打工要舒服许多），他也会发现自己的生活并不是像他一开始在辞职的时候规划的那样一帆风顺。  
“周末我会去一趟杜塞尔多夫，我希望你没有什么必须要和我一起做的事情。”  
“你准备去多久，如果你准备在杜塞尔多夫呆上一个多星期的话我就必须让你中途回来几次跟我上床，因为这件事是必须有你在场的。”Marco在说这句话的时候嘴里叼着一块巧克力饼干，他坐在餐厅的高脚凳子上，这间他们两个一起租的一居室最让Marco感到满意的就是厨房和餐厅的装修风格。Marco特意去一个学室内设计的同学的工作室让他帮忙设计的所有家具，包括这把他现在坐着的高脚凳。  
“我周六的晚上就会回来，”Mats停顿了一下，看着Marco吃完那块巧克力曲奇，伸手把Marco嘴角粘着的巧克力小心地擦掉，“Benni结婚了，我去杜塞尔多夫对他表示祝贺。”  
Marco的手里多了一个装了半杯咖啡的陶瓷杯子，这是Mats执意买来让他在上面练习装饰画的，于是上面有一个故意向达达主义致敬的Mats的画像，但是这个杯子的实际使用者却是Marco。Mats对这一决定没有任何的不满，用他的话来说，Marco用这个杯子喝咖啡的时候就在间接地给他一个吻。  
“他居然没有邀请你去参加婚礼。”  
“严格意义上来说，Benni并没有举行婚礼，所以我才要去杜塞尔多夫给他补上一个迟到的单身Party。”Mats从橱子里给自己拿出来一盒燕麦饼干，又在冰箱里找出了半罐牛奶和四分之一个没坏的葡萄柚。“Marco，我在想是不是有机会我也应该去珠宝商店逛一逛了？”  
“我一直觉得结婚是没有安全感的一种体现。”Marco穿着短裤的腿在高脚凳上晃悠着，他一边说一边喝了一小口杯子里没有加牛奶和糖的咖啡，“我不觉得现在结婚和不结婚有什么区别，我的意思是，我又不会在明天就死掉然后留下亿万身家没有人继承。”  
Mats走过来在Marco的鼻尖上吻了一下，换来了Marco在他嘴唇上的一个深吻，咖啡的味道在两个人的舌尖上游走着，这种咖啡豆的味道还不错，Mats在结束了这个吻之后第一个窜进他脑子里的想法就是这个。  
“你的爱情观是我见过最奇怪的一个。”他的手还放在Marco的腰上，这是他最喜欢的一个动作。“在你看来结婚就只是为了死了之后的遗产吗？”  
“现在看来是这样，当然还有一个作用就是名正言顺地开几天Party，和一群朋友喝个烂醉。”  
“那我觉得还是不要结婚了，我可不想看你喝醉了之后在浴缸里睡着。”  
“如果你执意要送给我什么闪亮的礼物的话，”Marco脸上闪过一个狡黠的笑容，这是他熟悉的Marco，Mats这么想着，“我觉得你可以考虑一下其他的东西。”

“祝贺你，现在公司怎么样？”他用最客套的话当作开场白，Benedikt约他在国王大道的一家咖啡馆见面，旁边是Gucci这样的商店。Mats像往常他们每次见面那样给自己点了一杯意式浓缩和一块焦糖饼干，而他对面的Benedikt则总是变换咖啡的花样。  
“还不错，Julian毕业之后会直接留在公司工作，我记得你的Marco也是艺术学院毕业的吧，我相信Julian会和Marco有很多共同语言。”  
“也许吧，他们的世界我总是弄不太明白，不过出乎我意料的是你突然就这么结婚了。”  
Benedikt没有马上回答，Mats尽量不让自己往Marco说的“结婚是因为没有安全感”那方面去联想，他只能默默地咬一口手里的焦糖饼干，Benedikt的褐色眼睛有一个瞬间看着他，但是那个瞬间马上就消失不见了。  
他们把话题换到了其他的方面，像最近行业的发展，像他们两个都认识的某位老师，Benedikt问了他关于Sebastian和Christoph的近况，因为Sebastian毕竟是Mats公司的投资人，也是他们两个同一个专业的校友。  
“有的时候我会有些怀念在波鸿的日子，生活中没有那么多与钱相关的烂事。”他真挚地看着Benedikt，两个人的眼神有一个短暂的交流。  
“我倒是觉得现在和在波鸿没什么区别。”Benedikt稍稍笑了一下，舌尖舔走了在嘴唇上的咖啡沫，“无非就是那些公司的策略，技术上的问题有Manu和Ralf帮我解决，现在我觉得自己更像是一个会计。你的公司怎么样？”  
“没有你给我挑刺，也没有你帮我写项目报告，好多事我都得一个人完成。”Mats开玩笑般地做出了一个夸张的痛苦表情，这句话有一半是真的，另一半则包含了太多夸张的成分。Sven会帮他做策划方面的工作，有些战略方向上的问题现在Marco甚至都可以说说道道。  
“怪不得你想念波鸿，因为你现在过得不太如意啊。”  
“我知道你在幸灾乐祸，Benni，我还不是听了你的建议，朝着‘亿万富翁’的方向努力着，不过现在遭遇到了人生的一些挫折而已。”  
“Marco会很幸福的。”Benedikt不知道为什么说了这么一句，随后就低头继续喝自己没有喝完的那杯咖啡了。

Mats在杜塞尔多夫的商业街转了转，Marco之前半开玩笑的那句想要亮闪闪的礼物的话他并没有完全当成玩笑。现在看来买戒指并不是一个很好的选择，就像Marco说的，结婚也许是一种没有安全感的表现，他能从Benedikt的话中隐隐约约地听出这种感觉。他在一家还不错的商店刷了自己的信用卡，虽然不是百分之百的把握，但是他还是相信Marco会喜欢这个东西的。  
“我不在家的时候你真的会睡到下午四点吗，Marco亲爱的？”这是他回到他们两个一起住的公寓的第一句话，Marco抱着电视遥控器窝在沙发上，身上还盖着一半的毯子。Marco哼了一声，他没听清楚，于是他换了拖鞋把外套挂在挂钩上之后走到沙发旁边，直接把Marco身上的毯子拉了下来。Marco从沙发上蹿起来，一把把毯子又拉了回来。  
“我没睡到下午四点，我三点半就起来了。”  
“和四点也没什么区别。”Mats坐到Marco旁边，随手揉乱了Marco没有涂发胶的金发。Marco凑过来吻了他的嘴角，“我以为你会再晚一点才回来，我可没给你准备晚饭。”  
“我也没指望过你。”  
“Benedikt没请你吃晚饭？”  
“就喝了一杯咖啡，像往常一样，怀念了一下大学时光。”  
Marco不知道从哪里把他的Ipad又拿了出来，“你还在写你的‘梦境日记’吗亲爱的，昨天你梦到了什么？”  
“你想听真话还是我骗你的谎话？”  
“我想不到你骗我的理由，我能够接受你在梦里把我谋杀了丢到鲁尔河里的情节。”  
“真恶心，Mats，我要是谋杀你的话也不会选择这种毁尸灭迹的方式的，我会把你的尸体浸到石膏里，做成一个雕塑。”  
“记得提醒我下次去看展览的时候看看石膏雕塑里是不是都有尸体。”  
“我梦见你和Benedikt在一起了。”  
他不知道该说些什么，过了大约有半分钟的时间他才勉强挤出来一句“梦都是假的，Marco。”他只想把话题从这个让人不知所措的领域转移开，“我有些东西想要给你。”  
“看在上帝的份上，我真希望你不是去杜塞看到Benedikt结婚了之后买了一个戒指回来。”  
“没有，你不是说过我最好不要去买个戒指回来吗。”  
Mats从杜塞尔多夫带回来一对新的耳钉，虽然他也不太理解Marco对于这种装饰品的喜爱，但是他在明斯特艺术学院看到Marco工作室里的同学一个个都有着各种各样的装饰品之后就默认这是艺术学院的时尚风潮。  
“你对于‘亮闪闪’真是字面上的理解能力。”Marco也没注意他说的这句话其实有些语法错误，他把装着礼物的盒子丢到桌子上，“我是不是应该跟你说一句‘谢谢’？”  
“说句‘我爱你’就行了，亲爱的。”  
“真是没创意。”  
“我倒是愿意听听什么叫做有创意。”  
Marco没说什么，直接给了旁边的Mats一个吻，在Marco的舌尖舔着他的嘴唇的时候Mats有些迷迷糊糊地想着，这可不是什么有创意的举动，但是他一点也不反感。

他做了一个梦。  
Mats在醒来之后把这个梦境归咎于昨天晚上和Marco一起在沙发上看盗梦空间的举动，他一直强调梦是假的，就算是潜意识的一种反应它的本质也是假的。梦里的东西也许会变成现实，但是大部分的梦境也最终就是一个个的梦境。  
“我从未爱过你，破碎的心拼一拼就是完整的。”  
他在醒来之后只记得这样一句话，他盯着白色的天花板，床边的闹钟指针发出单调的声音，现在是早上五点，还有两个小时Marco才会醒过来。他侧过脸去看着还在梦境中挣扎的Marco，吻了吻他的嘴角。  
梦都是假的，他之前这么认为，现在也是这么认为。


	4. Chapter 4

Mats在面试新来的实习生的时候一开始是想拉着Sven一起的，但是考虑到招聘的实习生都是技术岗位，他就放弃了让Sven来帮他撑门面的想法。Kevin坐在Mats旁边的塑料椅子上，显得有些紧张，他摆弄着桌子上的一支圆珠笔，不断地把笔芯按出来又按回去。Mats给了他一个不友善的眼神，“我刚才给你的两个实习生的简历你都看了吗，Kevin？”  
“看了，那个TUD的Erik看起来还不错，但是那个从弗莱堡来的Matthias我就不知道该怎么评价了。”  
“你的‘不知道该怎么评价’是什么意思？”  
“我在想如果让他留下实习的话是不是还得给他租房补贴。”  
Mats有的时候非常欣赏Kevin在工作上兢兢业业的态度，但是有的时候Kevin考虑的问题让他无从回答。“这不是我们需要考虑的问题，他既然向咱们公司投了简历，就应该做好在多特蒙德租房子的准备。”  
Kevin没说什么，继续在那里按着圆珠笔笔芯，圆珠笔发出的单调咔咔声让Mats觉得头痛。Marco今天请了半天的假，也没有告诉他到底去干什么了，他也不想过问，毕竟他和Marco都是单独的一个个体，没必要把生活死死地捆绑在一起。  
“Marco去明斯特了，他今天早上还问了我之前在明斯特的一个同学的电话号码。”  
Kevin像是突然想起来什么一样，他回过头来看着他们公司的CEO，而Mats还在研究着那两个实习生的简历。“他跟我说了，今天他想请半天假。”  
“既然他跟你说了就好，我的意思是，算了我什么都没说……”  
“你去给Erik和Matthias说一声，他们在下个星期就可以过来上班。”  
Kevin离开的时候忘记了关门，Mats还要起来亲自把门关上。他之所以让这两个年轻人留在公司实习是有原因的，这个因素他也和Sven以及Kevin交流过。虽然Erik和Matthias在简历上没有写，也不会写他们两个是一对小情侣，但是Mats和Sven都能看出来，有些东西显而易见。  
“很多公司并不鼓励公司内部员工的恋爱，比如……”Sven脸上的表情有些严肃，他左手拿着Erik的简历，右手拿着的是最新的APP使用说明。“比如FC Bayern。”Mats替Sven说出了那个没有被说出来的公司名字，“FC Bayern并不是禁止办公室恋情，只不过有一个人必须辞职而已。”他又想到了他之前在慕尼黑的那个朋友，Philipp，也不知道Philipp和他的那个下属的恋情进展到了什么阶段，是不是FC Bayern的CEO已经做好了退休的准备。“所以我才不喜欢那个公司的企业文化，办公室恋情并没有那么多的危害，甚至我觉得如果公司里有几对情侣的话公司会更加和谐。”  
“是，但是也请你考虑一下我的感受。”Kevin从他的办公桌旁边探出头来说了这么一句，Sven挥舞了一下手里的那份简历，Kevin就听话地继续低头修改程序。“等Marco回来之后我得跟他讨论一下新的界面设计的问题，”Sven低头跟戴着耳机也不知道在干什么的CEO说，“有一点我得跟你指出来，你不能再无限度地任由Marco设计UI或者界面了，有的时候他也需要考虑一下实际效果，我提出的批评意见也许不是那么管用，你也不能他说怎么样就怎么样。”  
“只要Marco高兴就好了，剩下的事你们两个去协商吧。”

Kevin叫Mats和Sven一起去吃晚餐，但是Mats和Sven都拒绝了他的好意，Sven要开车出门去拜访他那个在拜耳工作的双胞胎哥哥，而Mats完全没有心思和Kevin一起共进晚餐。于是他去Marco喜欢的餐厅买了两份外卖，虽然他也不确定Marco会不会回来吃晚餐，Marco也没有给他打电话或者发短信来告诉他什么时候回来，但是就算是Marco不回来吃晚餐，也总比Marco回到家之后没有晚餐要好。但是当他把车停到停车位看到楼上属于他和Marco的公寓的窗帘缝隙里透出一点点光亮的时候他就知道自己买两份晚餐其实是正确的决定。  
“我希望你没有在明斯特吃晚饭，亲爱的，我买了两份外卖回来。”  
他推开公寓的门的时候看到了一幅很有意思的景象，Marco的手臂上缠着好像是在厨房里拿出来的保鲜膜，电视里播的是权力的游戏，他的Marco的眼睛聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕。  
“你能不能解释一下你的胳膊怎么了？”  
“去明斯特找了之前的朋友弄了个新纹身，如果你很好奇的话我可以给你看看。”Marco一边说一边把那个看起来有些可笑的保鲜膜拆了下来。“你买了那家西班牙餐馆的菜吗，我已经闻到味道了。”  
“是，”Mats把外卖的盒子放到餐桌上，走过来看着Marco手臂上新多出来的纹身，伤口还没有愈合，这意味着Marco要有几天不能穿白色的长袖衣服，不过Marco的衣橱里也没几件所谓的白色衬衫。“不过你这是什么，你的名字还有……”他仔细地看着那些还没有完全干涸的墨迹，不用想也知道这肯定不是什么舒服的过程，“这是生日吗，亲爱的？”  
“是，我早就设计好了这个图案，不过公司最近的事情有点多，就趁着你们面试实习生的机会去明斯特找朋友给我弄了这个。”刚才的一个动作好像让他碰到了还没有完全恢复的纹身，这让Marco疼得撇了撇嘴，“我总是担心自己某一天得了阿兹海默症然后把自己的名字和生日都忘了。”  
Mats蹲在Marco的面前，拿着新的没有粘性的绷带帮Marco把纹身重新覆盖起来。“你居然没有把我的名字纹在手臂上，是不是我对于你来说没那么重要？”  
“因为我觉得就算是我忘记了我自己的名字，也应该会记得你是谁。”  
他不知道该怎么回答，当他帮Marco把手臂上这一片纹身重新用白色的绷带缠起来之后抬头看了一眼他的Marco，对方的褐色眼睛里似乎有什么东西闪过一点点光。于是他吻了一下Marco的嘴唇，胡茬蹭在对方的脸上，不过Marco没有说什么。

Erik和Matthias在一个星期之后来到了BVB公司工作，开朗的Erik迅速地和Marco成了好朋友，而Matthias更多的时候是那个倾听的角色。有时候Marco会打趣说Matthias是不是Bender家的第三个孩子，这个时候Matthias会露出一个羞赧的笑容而Sven会过去试图揉乱Marco精心打理过的头发。  
“你不如让你哥哥Lars也到公司来上班吧，正好我们缺一个Lars这样优秀的营销人员。”Marco手里拿着公司统一的陶瓷杯子，不过每个杯子都经过了Marco的“毒手”，就像Sven这个上面画了一个可爱的蜜蜂，当Sven拿到自己的杯子的时候脸上哭笑不得的表情被Mats拍了下来发给Lars，这张图至今还保存在Lars的手机相册里。Matthias也低头看着自己的杯子，上面是Marco画的一个小熊。  
“Lars更喜欢稳定的工作，我暂时想不到他有什么理由离开拜耳。”  
“你就是他过来的最大的一个理由。”Marco喝了一口杯子里的热可可，自从Mats跟他说他加班太多太依赖咖啡因之后他的饮料就被Mats强制更换成了热可可。Kevin有时候会故意嘲笑他还是没有长大的小孩子，这些话也被他们的CEO Mats听到了，于是他们的CEO会走过来给Marco一个吻，Kevin只有在那里小声地嘟囔两句，最后谁也听不到他说了什么。“公司里已经有了两对情侣，不介意多一对兄弟。”  
“Lars也有他自己的生活。”  
“对，我相信你也有些厌烦了总被和Lars‘捆绑销售’。”  
Sven点了点头之后就继续盯着电脑去写新的策划案了，他们下个星期要去见有意合作的潜在客户，为此Sven已经加了好几天的班。Marco觉得有些无趣，他并不想在这个时候去打扰Mats，他们的CEO同样有着忙不完的工作，连Erik也开始加班了，这让Marco觉得自己是公司里唯一一个可以悠闲地往热可可里泡棉花糖的人。  
这种感觉可不怎么好。

“你不准备让我去科隆的互联网大会？”  
“准备展会很麻烦，而且我们需要一个人在公司里看着数据。”  
Marco翻了个身，看着已经快要睡着的Mats。他摇了摇Mats的胳膊，强迫对方能够听到自己在说什么而不是给他一个敷衍的回答。“你觉得我能够看懂那些数据吗？”  
“Kevin会给你留一本手册的，我相信你会度过悠闲的两天的，亲爱的。”  
这的确是悠闲的两天，也可能是Marco人生中度过的最无聊的两天。后台数据没有什么问题，虽然Kevin给了他厚厚一本应急手册，但是他一次用上的机会也没有。他坐在原本属于Mats的办公室里，拿出手机刷ins，Erik已经在ins上发布科隆互联网大会的图片了，照片上的Erik和Matthias挤在一起，露出属于年轻人的傻乎乎的笑容。Marco似乎被远在科隆的Erik传染了，他笑了笑，随后Mats办公桌上的闹钟指针摆动的声音告诉他他现在还在多特蒙德的办公室里。  
于是他收拾东西回到了家里，后台的数据在家里也能监测。沙发、毯子、电脑、一瓶啤酒，他像过周末一样浑浑噩噩地度过了一个下午，期间一个奇怪的梦拜访了他，他拿出Ipad来把那个梦记录下来，他的“梦境日记”又多了一篇。  
他梦见Kevin有了一个脾气比他还要大的小男朋友，不过这也许也就只是个梦，他可不相信Kevin能够忍受那种任性的年轻人。  
“梦都是假的。”Marco重复着Mats一直在跟他说的这句话，也许谎言说多了会被人相信，梦境也是。


	5. Chapter 5

这条消息Mats Hummels也是在德国科技新闻的推特上看到的，关于S04的CEO Manuel Neuer和CFO Benedikt Höwedes就公司和FC Bayern合并一事分道扬镳，S04正式被FC Bayern收购。当时他记得自己正在喝的那杯美式咖啡突然变得一点味道都没有，就好像有人在他的杯子里加入了过多的水一样。  
“Mats你要不要可可，我看你喝咖啡的样子简直就是有人在你的杯子里下了毒。”Marco走过来，把下巴枕在他的肩膀上，他能够闻到Marco身上的柠檬味，这是他前几天刚刚送给Marco的香水的味道。Mats伸手随便揉了揉Marco又染成金色的头发，“谢谢你亲爱的，我觉得我还是去喝杯水好了。”  
然而Marco并没有让他离开的意思，Marco的双手圈在他的胸前，Mats能够感觉到Marco正在盯着他的电脑屏幕，没错，就是那条推特。  
“他卖了公司。”  
Mats当然知道Marco说的是谁，他把自己的手放在Marco的手上，设计师的手上似乎还沾着一些铅笔的印记。“你这周末有没有什么安排？”他回过头来吻了一下Marco的鼻尖，还是那种淡淡的柠檬味道。  
“也许和Kevin去看场无聊的电影，他买了电影票，如果Julian不过来和他一起看的话我只能勉为其难地和他一起去看了。你如果要去杜塞尔多夫的话最好告诉我你还回不回家吃晚饭。”  
“我没说我要去杜塞尔多夫。”  
“我认识你这么多年了，Mats，我不觉得你现在能骗我。”  
Marco身上淡淡的柠檬味道消失了，他也只是听到了门关上的生意，也许他的Marco出去给自己的热可可里加一些糖，他知道这是Marco会喜欢的味道。“我没想要骗你。”他自言自语，Sven给他发的邮件突然出现在电脑的屏幕上，他的市场部经理还是用着一贯的语气在邮件里跟他说他对于新APP研发和推广方案的担忧。读完这封没什么实质性建议的邮件之后Mats觉得Marco提出的，让他去拜耳把Lars挖过来当市场部经理的想法真是一个天才的提议。

“我明天上午到杜塞尔多夫，Benni我希望你没有其他的安排。”  
电话那头的人轻轻地笑了一下，Mats甚至能够想象出Benedikt现在的表情，也许他的大学同学此刻正站在厨房里给自己倒一杯咖啡，又或许在整理已经空了一半的衣橱。“我没什么其他的安排，要不要一起喝一杯咖啡？”Benedikt的声音平静得好像什么都没有发生过一样。Mats叹了一口气，他能听见Marco在隔壁餐厅里开关冰箱门的声音，他站在阳台上，一扇窗户没有关，夜晚的风吹到他的脸上，空气中有那种要下雨之前特有的味道。街上的路灯发出暖黄色的光芒，和来来往往的车灯光汇集在一起，让他想起当时Seminar的报告快要上交的时候他们一起在图书馆通宵的台灯的光亮。在他的记忆中Benedikt身边总是有着咖啡的味道，他也不知道Benedikt的身体里是否流淌着咖啡而不是血液。  
“原先我没有喝咖啡的习惯，自从和你一起参加了Workshop之后我才开始喝咖啡。”  
“明天我在国王大道的那家咖啡馆等你，你应该知道在哪里。”  
“我到了杜塞之后会打电话联系你的。”  
Benedikt先挂断了电话，他听到身后有人在敲门，“亲爱的我真的没有锁门。”他回过头去对Marco这么说，过了大约半分钟，Marco站在门口，倚着门框，手里拿着一杯加了杜松子酒的汤力水。  
“明天Julian过来陪Kevin看电影，所以我又不知道明天该干什么了，你有什么好建议吗？”他说完这一长句话，喝了一口不知道加了多少酒精的饮料。Mats走过去拿走了Marco的杯子喝了一大口，他很确定Marco在里面加了一两滴柠檬汁，伏特加带点辛辣的甜味和柠檬的酸味在他的舌尖久久没有褪去，让他觉得像是亲吻的味道。  
“我下午就回来，你可以睡到中午，去吃点午餐，我回来之后带你去看电影怎么样。”  
“我不如去找Sven打乒乓球，谁知道你在杜塞尔多夫会不会有其他的事情。”  
“你应该对我有一点信心，至少我应该可以预订你的晚餐位置吧亲爱的。”  
Marco吻了他一下，成功地在这个瞬间把玻璃杯子拿了回来。Mats看着他脸上的那个笑容和左手中拿着的，还有一点点杜松子酒的杯子，“我有一个想法，我想把‘梦境社交’做成一个APP，Sebastian已经听了我的计划，他觉得可以投资。”  
“你要让全世界的人都像我一样写梦境日记吗，听起来挺无聊的Mats。”  
“不，也许我们可以分享梦境，所以我们需要一个外接设备，但是你不是总跟我说，梦境是人潜意识的体现，我觉得还是挺有市场的。”

他做了一个梦，醒来的时候还是深夜。  
那个梦境让他头痛，Marco抱着他的左手手臂，让他觉得自己的手臂都没有知觉了。但是他不忍心叫醒Marco，就让Marco这样继续睡下去。“有的时候在梦里生活比在现实里生活要简单一些。”他自己对自己说，头痛依旧侵袭着他，他隐隐约约记得自己刚刚在梦里对Benedikt说他不能假装自己在梦里还和Neuer在一起，一切听起来是这么的具有讽刺意味。“看来我才是那个活在梦里的人。”

早上7点Mats起床的时候Marco还在睡，按照他对于Marco的了解，他是不用在周末给Marco准备早饭的，Marco需要的只是一顿午餐和下午无聊看电视玩游戏的时候随便吃一点的零食。他亲吻了一下Marco的鼻尖，似乎还在做梦的人哼了一声没有任何的回应。于是他自己在冰箱里找出来几片还能吃的面包片放到吐司机里，Kevin昨天晚上给他把APP和外接设备连接的模式图发到了他的邮箱里，他昨天晚上忙着打电话没有看到。Mats一边嚼着面包片一边看这个被他称为“梦境社交”的APP雏形。  
“这个APP是为Marco做的，”他想到了之前和Sebastian Kehl讨论投资这个项目的时候自己说的话，“我希望它能够被推广，能够成功。”他还记得当时Sebatian脸上的表情，有一些复杂，他总是读不懂Sebastian的微笑背后的含义。“你应该还记得你向我申请第一笔天使投资的时候说的话，还有我当时是怎么回答你的。”  
“我当然记得，”Mats笑着接过了Sebastian给他的一杯茶，他并没有喝这些奇奇怪怪的饮料的习惯，对于他来说只要一杯凉水就可以了，但是他实在没法拒绝Sebastian的好意，“你跟我说天使投资是看人的投资，你觉得我很有发展前途。”  
“你跑到我的办公室来，戴着一个好笑的帽子跟我说你想要投资，然后你说你要办一个公司，因为你不想让Marco在广告公司加班。”  
“没想到你记得那么清楚。”  
“我成立了天使投资基金之后每个月都有很多人来找我申请投资，他们一般都会带着很美好的计划和一大堆个人抱负来跟我谈，我已经听腻了那一套关于理想的说辞，而你的理由是我听过最实际的一个。”  
“我只不过是实话实说。”  
“当时我觉得你既然能有一个你这么关心的人，你就不会把公司仅仅当成一个好玩的玩具，这就是为什么我给你投资。”  
“这次你应该继续给我投资，我不会让你的钱打了水漂的，Marco总说梦境是人潜意识的一种体现，等到APP内测出来的时候你可以试一试，或者你现在可以像Marco一样把每天的梦记录下来。”Mats的身体向前倾了倾，以便坐在他对面的Sebastian能够更清楚地听见他说的是什么，“你昨天晚上梦见了什么，Sebastian？”  
出乎他意料的是，Sebastian并没有马上回答他，Mats也意识到了自己问的这个问题也许太过隐私。Sebastian喝了一口泡了好多次的红茶，“不是什么很好的梦，但是它只是个梦而已。”  
“但是它总能反映一些东西，如果我们加以重视的话它们还是很有用的。”  
“你说的没错，我也许该去给Christoph打个电话了。”

他喝完了杯子里所有的水，一个人开车去了杜塞尔多夫。他好不容易找到一个停车位把车停到了国王大道旁边的停车场里，他却发现自己来得太早了，Benedikt这个时候也不知道在干什么，也许在继续收拾空了一半的衣橱。于是他点了两杯咖啡，一杯给自己，一杯是他认为Benedikt会喜欢的味道。Kevin又在Whats App上给他留言讨论关于新的APP的一些细节问题，他真的很想让Kevin直接去和Erik讨论这些过于细节的东西，看在上帝的份上，他又不是开发人员，他是CEO。  
“对不起，我来晚了，你知道我最近……”  
“没关系，我自作主张给你点了一杯咖啡，我不知道你是不是喜欢这种。”  
Benedikt在他的对面坐下，他把手机放回到自己的外套口袋里，开始专心致志地吃焦糖饼干。  
“我投了几份简历，也许我该回去继续在投行工作。”  
“但是我觉得你既然这么想了，不如你可以把剩下的人和项目和BVB整合一下，我想你也不想看到Julian失业的样子。”  
“S04剩下的项目和人员不是一个小的负担，根据我的了解BVB的盈利状况也没好到可以一下子扩张这么大，我想如果有天使投资的话是最好，如果没有的话我只有想其他的办法了，最坏的打算就是让所有的人重新去找工作。”  
Benedikt说了很多话，Mats看到他的大学同学脸上显而易见的疲惫，他能想象Benedikt最近的压力。“我可以帮你联系一下Sebastian，如果他可以帮忙的话……”  
“你提醒了我，我可以去找Christoph，毕竟我和Sebastian的关系并没有你那么好。”  
“这也不错，Benni……”他停顿了一下，好像在努力思考接下来该怎么说，“我希望你一切都好，真的，一切都会好起来的。”  
“谢谢，在这个时候收到竞争对手的祝福也是一件不容易的事。”Benedikt的脸上多了一个看起来像是自嘲的笑容，“我听Julian说你们现在也在推出新的APP，你们现在的融资压力也不小。”  
“我就应该让Kevin管好他的嘴，谁让他身边有这个S04的小‘间谍’。我们是准备上新的APP，Sebastian已经准备给我们投资了。”  
“作为竞争对手，我是不是也应该祝你们好运。”  
“那我只好谢谢你了，Benni。”

晚餐最后变成了Mats从餐厅带回来的外卖，Marco打电话给他说突然不想出去吃饭，因为他在下午的时候把能穿出门的衣服都丢进了洗衣机。Mats一边惊讶于Marco到底是出于什么理由去洗了所有的衣服，一边在他们都喜欢的餐馆买了外卖回家。他预想中的晚餐变成外卖完全不在他的计划之内。  
“我昨天晚上做了一个奇怪的梦。”Marco放下手里拿着的叉子，侧过脸来看着还在吃意大利面的Mats，“我梦见你向我求婚了。”  
这句话成功地让Mats也放下了叉子，两份意面并排着放在桌子上，“亲爱的，我现在就去买戒指。”  
“现在我暂时还不想在手上多一件装饰品，你还是把买戒指的钱用在APP开发上吧。”  
“我爱你，Marco。”他看着坐在他旁边Marco的侧脸，还有那个他熟悉的微笑。  
“我知道，我也爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

Marco在一个周六的晚上洗劫了Kevin家的冰箱，当然还有酒橱。  
他选择在这个周末来找Kevin一起把自己灌醉，Kevin放在冰箱里的披萨终于派上了用途，他们两个坐在沙发前面的地毯上，一只手里拿着有些凉了的披萨，另一只手则攥着一杯加了柠檬水的伏特加。透明的玻璃杯子里装着半杯同样是透明的液体，几块已经有些融化了的冰块漂浮在伏特加和柠檬汁里。原先Kevin的这个周末是被Julian预订的，但是他的小男朋友昨天晚上给他打了两个小时的电话，和他聊CMU，聊自己要不要去美国。这场原本并没有什么问题的讨论最后演变成了一场争执，Julian在电话那头用比平时高了一个八度的声音朝着Kevin说了一些不太好听的词。Marco喝完了杯子里的最后一点饮料，只剩下那些冰块在杯子里默默地融化，Kevin在叙述这件事的时候逻辑简直比Marco在广告公司工作时看过的最拙劣的PPT还要混乱，他迷迷糊糊地了解了大概的来龙去脉，五十万欧元、CMU的推荐录取，嗯……好像还有Neuer的离婚官司。  
“你有没有看过梦境社交的后台记录？”  
“没，没有，现在不是看后台数据的时候，前端还没弄清楚我得先把bug都消灭掉。”Kevin把杯子放到地上，摇摇晃晃地站起来，他们两个已经消耗了太多的酒精饮料。Marco拉了一下Kevin的胳膊以防止他摔倒在自家的地板上。“你还想喝点什么？”  
“把你橱子里那瓶杜松子酒拿出来吧，别告诉我你那瓶酒是留给Julian的。”  
“你刚才跟我说什么后台数据……你怎么又突然关心起后台数据了。”一瓶没有被打开过的英国杜松子酒被Kevin放在了地板上，Marco折腾了一会儿没有把酒瓶盖打开，也许是喝了太多的伏特加和不知道是什么酒精饮料的缘故，他这样自我安慰着。Kevin再一次起来去把酒瓶子打开，“我就突发奇想，看看你们是不是有人看过后台的数据。”Marco大声地冲着Kevin的背影说了一句，“看来你们没人看过。”  
“别告诉我你……你也想像Julian一样去CMU读个学位。”他们的杜松子酒也在以一种惊人的速度被消耗着，酒瓶口和玻璃杯的边缘碰撞的时候发出令人心情愉悦的清脆声响，Kevin的手有些抖，一些杜松子酒避免不了被他倒到地毯上的厄运。“你不适合去搞什么技术，你就适合在家里当一个艺术家，当设计师对你来说都太辛苦了。”  
“照你的说法我应该找一个亿万富翁当男朋友。”  
“你要相信Mats可以成为亿万富翁的，说不定哪天公司就在纳斯达克上市了。”  
“希望那一天到来的时候我还和Mats在一起。”他喝完了又一杯杜松子酒，这次没有加任何的果汁，就只是酒精饮料的辛辣和一点点甜味在喉咙里划过。他的朋友又给他倒了一点点酒，结果被Marco自己拽过酒瓶子直接添了四分之三。  
“我相信你不是那种喜新厌旧的人，你和Mats在一起都多少年了。”  
Marco没有回答，他喝了太多的杜松子酒，头痛如期而至，但是他不觉得这是什么很严重的问题。

“我爱你，Marco。”  
“谢谢。”  
他在说这句话的时候都没有回头，事实上他也不知道自己收拾好了行李箱准备去哪里，Toni在马德里有一套不错的度假公寓，对于圣诞假期来说去一个阳光充足的地方晒太阳真是太合适不过了。他有一个月的假期，这是站在他身后，也许此刻正靠着门框看他往行李箱里装东西的CEO给他的。  
“Marco，你应该知道……”  
“我知道，谢谢你总是在我正在忙的时候念叨一些我早就知道的事情。”Marco从箱子里拿走了一包速溶咖啡，这不是一个悠闲的假期需要的东西，“在公司的时候我每次有了灵感你总是叫我一起去吃午饭。”  
“那是因为你的灵感总是在午餐时间出现，我不能让你饿着肚子完成工作。你知道我当初决定成立这个公司是因为——”  
“因为你爱我。Sebastian跟我说了好多遍他当时给你投资是因为什么。”  
“所以你因为后台数据库里的一个梦境记录就一个人去度假，那只是一个梦，梦都是假的！我现在都不知道我买好的圣诞节去塞浦路斯的两张机票该怎么办。”  
“你去打电话给航空公司的客服问问能退多少钱，然后在家里想想公司的下一步战略，给Sven多放几天假，对了，别忘了刷ins，我应该会发不少度假图片的。”  
“我爱你，Marco，所以圣诞节你能不能别一个人去度假让我在公司里加班？”  
“我知道你爱我，当然是在你的脑子能够控制你的思想的时候，我从来没怀疑过这件事。”  
“Marco，让那些潜意识的理论都见鬼去吧，你不能把梦里的生活当成真正的来过，要是你那么相信梦境的话你为什么不活在梦里？”  
“听起来不错，说不定在梦里我还能成为音乐剧演员。”

他没去马德里，在订飞机票之前他还是放弃了自己的这个想法，于是他给Toni打了一个电话表示歉意。电话那头的Toni礼貌地告诉他如果什么时候想去马德里晒太阳的话可以随时给他打电话，并且好意地推荐了几家自己喜欢的餐厅。Marco听着Toni描述那些马德里的西班牙菜和可以讨价还价的小商店，突然又有些后悔自己取消的行程。  
寒冷的明斯特最终成了他决定度过这一个看起来有些长得过分了的假期的地方，他在去多特蒙德火车站的时候由于突然下起来的雪，火车整体都遭遇了晚点。等到Marco在明斯特火车站下车的时候已经到了晚上，他还没吃晚饭，这种情况让他想起在临毕业之前那段在工作室修改毕业展作品的时光。因此他从火车站走到明斯特艺术学院附近一家可以营业到很晚的小咖啡馆，这是他们这些学生在赶作业的时候补充食物和咖啡因的地方。“Marco，真是好久不见了。”咖啡馆的老板给了他一杯热可可和一块已经有些凉了的草莓派，Marco猜想这可能是老板自己留给自己的晚餐。

“虽然我一般都可以营业到深夜，但是看在耶稣的份上，快到圣诞节了我也是要放假的。”  
“突然有个想法，就过来找你分享一下。”Marco环顾着Neven的纹身工作室的壁画，他确定这里面有不少是当年他们的同学一起帮着创作的，他已经看出了哪一块是出自Marcel的手笔。“Marcel还在画油画吗，现在他的作品市场行情怎么样？”  
“你的口气听起来像个商人，是不是跟着你的亿万富翁在一起呆久了脑子里也只剩下钱了？”Neven在工作室并不明亮的灯光下面看着一张Marco也不知道是什么的纹身图纸，“如果你手头宽裕的话可以给Marcel赞助一点，他最近为了参加科隆的一个展都快为了赞助愁死了。”  
“等我真的成了亿万富翁吧，Neven，你能不能帮我把纹身洗下去？”  
“怎么了，不喜欢了？我记得你可不是一个喜新厌旧的人。”  
又是这句话，Marco躺在Neven工作室的长沙发上，顺便从沙发底下掏出来两张被Neven放弃了的纹身设计图。“我的确不是一个特别喜新厌旧的人，但是我总得有一两件后悔的事情吧。”  
“如果我是你的话，Marco，我最应该后悔的事就应该是当初选择去学平面设计而不是像Marcel一样学油画。你不适合当设计师，当然我不是说你不是一个好的设计师，但是你应该能明白我在说什么。”  
“如果我像Marcel一样去当一个‘艺术家’，那我也得有个亿万富翁给我投钱啊。”Marco朝着Neven笑了一下，纹身师冲着他翻了个白眼，继续对那张草图修修改改。“不过你到底能不能在今天晚上帮我把纹身洗下去？”  
“别洗了，你会后悔的。Kevin昨天晚上给我打了电话，告诉我如果你要到明斯特来的话一定要让你按时吃饭，我估计这是你的CEO给他下达的任务。”  
“你的沙发我征用了，提前祝你圣诞节快乐。”  
“我真的很想对你说一句‘圣诞节就滚回家去’。”  
“我就把这句话当成‘晚安’了。”

“一个月已经过去一周了，亲爱的如果你不想回来上班的话至少也应该给我打一个电话。”  
他在Neven的纹身工作室里帮Neven设计那些繁复的花体字体的时候收到了今天的第五条来自Mats的Whats APP留言。留言里Mats的声音听起来就像是没有睡醒一样，Marco猜测应该是公司的咖啡机里没有咖啡豆了。  
“你不回去上班的话会不会扣工资？”Neven凑过来看他设计的图案，一张扑克牌，黑桃A，和一个Ausspielen。  
“之前你还跟我说让我不要去做设计师了，应该和Marcel一样当一个‘艺术家’，我这不是在实践你给我指的路吗？”  
Neven从他手里拿走了那张草稿，这也许是一个赌徒的纹身，但是每个人或多或少都是一个赌徒，筹码不同而已。“我是让你在家里画油画，不是让你在这里不回家。”  
“那你帮我把这张图画完，我出去走走。”

明斯特大学后面的公园有他喜欢的星形河道，当他还在艺术学院读书的时候曾经站在明斯特大学的一个窗台上拿着相机拍摄夏天的河道，照片洗出来之后有一块黑色的斑点，最后那张照片被他扔进了垃圾桶。Kevin也拿手机拍过公园的照片给他，“你真是一个ins艺术家。”他曾经这样调侃过Kevin，他的脖子上挂着相机，手里拿着Kevin给他的汽水，“我前天在多特蒙德的CD店里遇到了一个还不错的家伙。”  
“然后呢？”Kevin早就喝完了他的那一瓶，他现在要做的事就是看着骑坐在窗台上拍照的Marco不要一不小心从楼上掉下去，即使他们都有学生保险，这可是会出人命的事情。  
“我喜欢他，没有了。”  
“很好，一见钟情。我不得不提醒你如果你不赶快拍完的话我不知道什么时候学校的保安就会把你从这里赶出去。”  
“我只是拍一张照片，我想把这个星形用在我的下一稿里面。”  
“随便你怎么说吧，我得回实验室了，Kagawa已经给我发了三条短信让我滚回去。”  
现在他站在明斯特大学教学楼那个熟悉的窗台旁边，像他曾经嘲笑过的Kevin一样拿出手机来拍了一张歪歪扭扭的照片。“我居然也变成了一个ins艺术家。”他自嘲地想着，手机上又出现了一条提示，Mats在Whats APP上给他留了言。  
“亲爱的我在你上学的时候经常去的咖啡馆等你，你能不能抽出五分钟时间给我？”  
他没有回复这条留言，Kevin在ins上发了空空荡荡的办公室和一句“只有我一个人在认真上班”，他随手给可怜的朋友点了一个赞，既然Mats在明斯特，那Sven就应该代替了他们的CEO去谈那些令人厌烦的业务，Erik和Matthias在隔壁修改bug，或许他们真的应该多招一些员工了。  
“我给你点了一杯热可可，如果你不过来的话我觉得咖啡馆的老板就要谋杀我了。”


	7. Chapter 7

当一个纹身师的助手并不是一个“艺术家”应该做的事情，但是每天在明斯特不大的城区里闲逛也不是一个“艺术家”日常的活动。Marco去快餐店里给自己买了一个汉堡，在还未回暖的天气里就着凉风咬了一大口还没凉透的汉堡。Marcel的工作室在另一个街区，Marco准备去那间永远都弥漫着亚麻籽油和笔刷清洗剂的工作室里吃完这剩下的半个汉堡，并且希望Marcel的屋子里还给他留了一杯咖啡。他在寒风中走了十分钟，汉堡已经冷的像石头一样。Marcel顶着一头乱七八糟的金发给他开了门，扑面而来的未干燥的油画颜料味道让Marco感到恶心，如果让他选择的话，他一定不会选择像Marcel一样画油画的。  
“你还没回去，你是真的辞职了吗？”  
“算是吧。”Marco侧着身子往Marcel的工作里挤，屋里开了暖气，总之要比冷飕飕的楼道要好上很多。Marcel摇了摇头，他走到工作室的角落里去往咖啡机里倒了一杯水。“你就是过来消耗我的咖啡的，我应该向Mats要咖啡钱。”  
Marco接过Marcel给他的一杯咖啡，把汉堡外面的那层塑料纸撕了下来，“你可以慢点吃，如果你觉得半个汉堡不够的话我的冰箱里应该还有几片面包片。”  
“Roman跟我说他觉得我应该回到艺术学院去进修一下，读个非全日制的学位什么的。”Marco像渴了很久一样喝了一大口Marcel给他的咖啡。“我想去读摄影，当时如果没选平面设计的话我可能就去学摄影了。”  
“我完全支持你的决定，Marco，如果你需要的话我可以把隔壁的屋子租给你。不过你这是又要恢复成大学的那种远距离恋爱了吗，虽然明斯特离多特蒙德也不远。”  
“严格意义上来说并不是恋爱。”

“我不想像那些无聊的电视剧里那样把戒指藏在可可里或者这块南瓜馅饼里。”Mats嘴里的南瓜馅饼还没有咽下去，他好像是怕自己如果不能快点说完就没有机会说了一样。看着这个样子狼吞虎咽的Mats，坐在对面的Marco觉得很好笑，如果是在平时他一定笑出来了。他猜想Mats是在公司下班之后就开车从多特蒙德到了明斯特，还因为这糟糕的天气和路况在公路上堵了半个小时，连晚餐也没有吃。幸亏这家咖啡馆的老板足够热心给他准备了南瓜馅饼，不然他还要饿着肚子在这里再等上半个小时。“我应该直接把戒指戴到你的手上。”  
“在你把自己噎死之前，能告诉你为什么突然冒着雪到明斯特来，如果现在突然变成了暴风雪你可能就回不去了。”  
“昨天晚上我做了一个梦，梦见你就这么不回来了。然后我醒来的时候发现家里的确只有我一个人，而且我已经就这样一个人过了一个多月了。”  
“我记得我跟Kevin说过，如果他没有安全感的话就去向Julian求婚，你也是担心我就这么在明斯特不回来了才去买的戒指吧？”  
“亲爱的，我希望你能回来。”  
“我没说过我不回去，我只是想找找灵感。你知道，我不可能每一分每一秒都和你黏在一起。”  
“一个月对我来说太多了，Marco，你可以不回去上班，但是你能不能回家？”  
他喝了一口热可可，里面泡着两个棉花糖，主观上来说他并不特别喜欢这么甜的东西。但是他现在也无法拒绝这些糖分，这让他感觉整个人都像漂浮在可可里的棉花糖一样。  
“把戒指给我吧，但是我希望你能对我有点信心。”  
“回家吧，Marco，那个房子里如果没有你的话我真的想二十四小时都在公司里呆着。”  
“再给我一点时间，我爱你，我从没想过离开。”

离开在他的词典中并不是一个固定的概念，就像他认为去明斯特艺术学院继续他的学业并不是离开。但是这个词语在其他人那里有着其他的意思，就算那个人和他在一起已经超过了一般意义上的“其他人”。Marco知道这不是离开，这只不过是一种重新的选择。  
“我可以让Sven接替我的位置当CEO，其他的开发业务有Kevin和他的同学Kagawa，我没什么需要担心的，如果你要去明斯特的话我想把家搬到那里去。”  
“那是你的公司，Mats，我不觉得你已经到了Sebastian的那种年纪，你也没有Sebastian那么多钱。”Marco低头摆弄着自己刚买的相机，他最终还是放弃了自己之前用的那一台相机，既然是重新的开始，那就从一台新相机开始吧。“我只不过去明斯特艺术学院修一个非全日制的摄影学位，除去周末和几个晚上之外我还有好多时间会回家的。”  
“这让我感觉又回到了在波鸿读书的时候。”Mats拿着原先属于Marco的旧相机，在Marco看来他的摄影水平和Kevin差不多，都是属于ins艺术家的水平。他看着Mats拿起相机拍了一张照片，他很确定自己刚才那一个瞬间的表情被Mats手里的相机定格了。“但是现在我只能去读一个MBA了。”  
“你还记得你当初是怎么向Sebastian要投资的吗？”  
“当然记得，因为我跟他说我要成立一个公司，为了Marco。”  
“那请你好好经营公司，因为你说过这是为了我而成立的公司。”  
“我爱你。”  
Marco放下自己手里的相机，走到Mats面前给了他在嘴唇上的一个浅吻，这是一个不知道是咖啡味还是热可可味的吻。“我知道。我昨天晚上梦到多特蒙德的那家CD店了，如果再让我在那里遇见你的话我一定会选另一张CD，因为你的音乐品味实在是太差了。”

Kevin向他的小男朋友求婚的时候Marco正在西班牙的海滩上晒着太阳，偶尔在他心情好的时候去拍两张照片。当他在ins上看到Julian晒出来的戒指的时候他的第一反应居然是这张照片的构图有问题。Marco花了一秒钟来检讨自己的职业病，还有半年的时间他就要再准备一次毕业展览了，他向Toni借来了西班牙公寓的钥匙，以马德里为中心他差不多在伊比利亚半岛游荡了半个月。随后他又花了半秒钟时间给Julian的ins点了个赞，并且看到Erik他们早就已经点了赞。  
他的手上晒出了几个痕迹，各种乱七八糟的手链、手表，还有右手上的一圈白色。于是每天他都会把这些繁复的装饰品摘下来，让那些与晒成稍微深一些颜色皮肤形成鲜明对比的痕迹也接受一下西班牙阳光的荼毒。Kevin在ins上也发了照片，这一次他没有点赞，而是直截了当地评论了一句“你的摄影水平一直都没有进步过。”  
Kevin的电话在两分钟之后打了过来，Marco躺在躺椅上，刚才有几个身材火辣的西班牙姑娘从他面前经过，而他不得不盯着手机屏幕来决定是不是要接这个应该是从美国打过来的国际长途。“祝贺你，剩下的我也不知道该说什么了。”  
“那你就过两个月回国来当我们的见证人好了，公司所有的人都在想你，尤其是Erik……”  
“你欠我两瓶杜松子酒。”他笑着说，电话那头他隐隐约约听见了Julian的声音，好像是在说什么机票还有毕业设计的事情。“我正好准备回明斯特去把毕业展览的照片洗出来，还有一张照片我一直拍不好，这么多年了我还是没能成功地闯入明斯特大学的楼顶。”  
“提前祝你顺利毕业，啊Marco我先不跟你说了这边快晚上10点了我先挂了。”  
他听着电话那头的忙音，西班牙的阳光照得他睁不开眼，不过再过几个小时阳光也会消失，他觉得自己该走了。

“如果我是你的话，就选这张。”  
Marco摘下自己的耳机，抬头看着自己旁边站着的这个人，那个家伙脸上挂着一个他熟悉的笑容，手里拿着一张他想买却还没买的CD。  
“先生，如果你想搭讪的话我觉得这一招已经有点过时了。”Marco拿走了那个人手里的CD，把它放回到了架子上，“好几年前有个人跟我说过同样的话。”  
“然后你现在拒绝了我，那是不是应该我说‘我不如去请你喝杯咖啡吧’。”  
“谢谢你的好意，下次搭讪的时候你能不能注意一下，我已经结婚了。”Marco故意在对方面前晃了晃自己的右手，换来了对方的又一个微笑。“我没想到戒指在这个时候还有这个作用，我以为你只会在丢了钱包丢了手机之后拿它去换一顿午饭。”  
“怎么可能，我应该会拿它去换一顿晚餐。”Marco把自己右手的戒指摘下来塞到对方的手里。“我下周在明斯特有一场毕业展览，你有兴趣去看看吗，Hummels先生？”


End file.
